Talk to me
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Bellemy Just wants to Sleep, Murphy Wont shut up, Commence pillow throwing. R&R!


Bellemy sighed as he laid down in the coat. He was not happy, the entire group had turned against him and put in him in a tent with Murphy in a single makeshift double coat to top it all off. His sister had smirked knowingly. She had confronted him in private a couple of weeks ago about having a crush on the younger boy. He had lied and she had pointed out so. He swore the girl was doing this to torture him for keeping her grounded at camp.

Murphy walked into the room looking around. He wasn't tired in the least. It seemed his older roommate was tired as he was already in bed. He jumped on the coat making it bounce slightly, the metal squeaking loudly. Bellemys eyebrow rose in question as he stared at the younger boy. Murphy smirked.

"What? I'm not tired. Talk to me until I am, please?" Murphy pleaded. Bellemy sighed sitting a little more up in the coat letting the blanket fall down to his waist revealing his toned chest. Murphy poked his stomach causing Bellemy to glare.

"You wanted to talk so talk already." Bellemy stated folding his arms over his stomach in an attempt to protect it from any further pokes.

"So is Raven like your girlfriend Now?" he asked. Bellemy put his head back against the board looking up at the ceiling. Of course, he figured Bellemy would ask questions it was just like the young boy to do that.

"No. It was just sex."He replied. Murphy snorted going back into thought for his next question. Bellemy sneaked a peak at the contemplating youth. He gave a small smirk at the wide brown eyes and pink lips all focused on thinking.

"Do you love her or do you like someone else in camp?" Murphy asked staring intently at Bellemy. He seriously considered lying about the second part of the question because of course he liked someone but he wasn't going to tell Murphy that because the next question would be who. He sighed internally, he didn't want to lie to Murphy, it for some reason just didn't feel right.

"No I don't love her and yes I do like someone but I'm not telling you even if you beg." Bellemy stated closing his eyes.

"Oh come on Bellemy. It has to be someone I know because you only hang out with a couple of the hundred in camp so.. It can't be Caroline, she's far too bubbly. that little girls name i cant remember is just pure wrong. Hannah would be okay but you two don't even talk that much. Plus I think she has a crush on that nerd jasper. Naomi...no that would be just too wrong. Clark maybe–" Murphy was cut off when a pillow was thrown in his face. He turned to Bellemy shocked before taking the pillow in his hand and whacking it over Bellemys head. Brown eyes flashed dangerously grabbing the pillow behind his head and hitting Murphy in the arm. The brunet went flying off the coat chuckling as he peaked over the side. He jumped up hitting Bellemy again before running to the other side of the tent.

"Oh you are so going to get it." Bellemy threatened as he leapt out of the coat giving chase to the Younger. Murphy laughed running around the tent hitting Bellemy with the pillow before running away. Bellemy hit Murphy causing feathers to fly everywhere. The two continued to chase each over in the small space, laugh and hit causing more and more feathers to fill the room. Finally Bellemy managed to hit Murphy down pining him down on the coat underneath him. Murphy chuckled while trying to catch his breath.

"So am I going to get it now?" Murphy asked with a grin. Bellemy looked down at Murphy and he let a little gasp out. Murphy's cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright breathing heavily. He looked absolutely beautiful. The feathers still fell around them and before Bellemy knew what he was doing, he leaned down capturing Murphy in a kiss. Murphy was surprised for a moment before he started to kiss the older man back. At first it was a chaste kiss before it turned passionate and fiery. They slowly parted, Bellemy looked down at the boy before sitting up and getting off the coat turning away from Murphy.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Bellemy said looking down at his hands. Murphy looked confused at the man. He smirked grabbing the pillow throwing it at Bellemys head with deadly accuracy causing more feathers to fly everywhere and Bellemy to turn around before he jumped through the feathers crashing his lips to Murphy's own. He pulled away a moment later, his arms wrapped around Bellemys neck.

"I deserved it for hitting you with the pillow." He said with a smile leading Bellemy back to the bed. Murphy laid his head on Bellemys chest curling up beside him. "I guess you didn't have to tell me who you liked..." Bellemy chuckled, kissing Murphy's head, wrapping his arm around Murphy's waist. Murphy looked up at him leaning up kissing him once again.

Murphy smiled before a yawn escaped him. He laid his head back down on Bellemy. "I guess I'm tired now." Bellemy nodded watching the young brunet fall asleep. He smirked thinking, 'I'm going to have to have pillow fights more often.' He slowly fell asleep as well.

Octavia and Clark opened the tent flap a little to peak inside. Octavia grinned as she saw the two wrapped up in each others arms. She turned to Clark with a smirk, her plan had worked perfectly.

The End

I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
